Christopher Thorndyke
Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke (クリストファー "クリス" ソーンダイク Kurisutofā "Kurisu" Sōndaiku) is the deuteragonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors and one of Sonic's best friends. He is a 12-year-old, kind, and caring boy who lives in Station Square on the planet New Earth. At the start of the series, Chris finds Sonic at the bottom of his swimming pool and saves him from drowning, and hosts him, Tails, Amy,Cream, and Cheese for most of the series. Chris lives with his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke (who is a scientist), his bodyguard and butler Mr. Tanaka, and his maid named Ella. He lives in a large mansion due to his parents being successful in their individual fields of work. Mr. Thorndyke, Chris' father, runs an electrical company and Mrs. Thorndyke, Chris' mother, is an actress. As a kid, Chris rarely saw his parents, which made him become very lonely to the point where he feels threatened by abandonment when Sonic and the rest of Chris' friends return to their world, even though it wasn't their fault that they had to leave. His uncle, known as Sam Speed, is the head of a police car-chase team, drives a Formula One race car, and has some sort of rivalry with Sonic. Chris' elementary school teacher is Mr. Stewart, who turns out to be a spy working for the government later in the show. In Silver's future, Chris in 18 years old. Chris' deck is machine monsters like Bandit Keith. Chris no longer takes the back seat in the X-Tornado; instead, he's shown as flying it capably, which his younger self would've never picked up. Chris also comments in one episode that he is a black belt in Karate. Additionally, he has also shown to have become a quite capable engineer, enough to impress the super-smart Tails. He invents different gadgets and devices like Sonic's Hovershoes, a hoverboard, and a new, better Chaos Emerald scanner for the Blue Typhoon. He is also seen in a few episodes using Flash Bombs as a distraction and he also uses a laser gun as a weapon. History Yu-Gi-Oh! Chris met Yugi Muto and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner. Joey and Tristan used to bully Yugi but Chris saved him. Chris, Yugi and Joey once visited Burgerpalooza, only to find Téa working there. She feared that if they told, she would get expelled as it's against school rules to have part-time jobs. She also worried about getting fired, as they could have revealed that she was under 18, the required age to work there. She splattered their burgers in ketchup, warning them not to tell. They told her that they did not even know she worked there, and they wouldn't say a word. Chris wanted instead was protect Téa. Yugi and Chris later found Téa in a warehouse, with a mugger who threatened to reveal she was working at Burgerpalooza and tricked her by writing a note, pretending Yugi and Joey had given her a dance studio. (Bulla was being filmed by a pervert.) Yugi tackled the man, but got thrown against a wall. Téa was also knocked unconscious after trying to attack him. When Chris tackled the man without get thrown against a wall, Yugi then transformed into Yami Yugi, who defeated the man in a card draw game and Mind Crushed him. Yugi came to believe that he had saved Téa himself, although he didn't remember how he did it. Lyoko Chris, Yugi and his friends went to the Factory. Jeremie discovers Lyoko and Aelita. XANA attacks for the first time. Courage sabotages XANA's plot for the first time. Sissi is brought into the group, but is later banned. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd are introduced to each other and to Aelita for the first time. Aelita deactivates a tower and Jeremie activates a Time Reversion for the first time. Yugi, Chris and the gang became the Lyoko Warriors. XANA attacks real world continuously until Courage sabotages his evil plot. Yumi falls into the Digital Sea, but is rescued by Jeremie's one-time materialization program. Jeremie is trapped inside the supercomputer, when trying to get to Lyoko. Yugi and his friends enter Lyoko for the first time. Jeremie manages to create the materialization program needed to bring Aelita to New Earth. Team Lyoko discovers the fact that the supercomputer cannot be shut down until Aelita is free from XANA. Team Lyoko hunt for the Dragon Balls. After that, all seven Dragon Balls are brought together, Team Lyoko summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron and Chris sees him for the first time. Duelist Kingdom Chris watches Yugi defeated Joey in Duel Monsters at school and decided to invite Joey, Téa and Tristan to see his Grandpa's rare card, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", after school. Seto Kaiba, who overheard, kidnapping Grandpa and forced him into a Duel for his "Blue-Eyes", as he refused to trade or sell it. Yugi and his friends caught up after Solomon had already been defeated, and witnessed Kaiba tear-up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in front of them. Outraged, Yugi challenged Kaiba to a Duel, and Solomon gave Yugi his Deck. Chris is cheering Yugi while dueling Kaiba as Yami Yugi and discovered Kaiba had the other three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in his Deck but defeated him using "Exodia", taking Kaiba's title as the Duel Monsters World Champion. During the Duelist Kingdom arc, Chris had a dream about Aelita keeps Yugi from holding Yami back, enable him to watch Seto fall to his death. At the top of the stairs, Kaiba blocked the way and talked Yugi into a Duel. Yami took control and faced Kaiba, using his Duel Disk technology. As Yami was about to win, Kaiba stood up on the edge of the castle, such that the shockwaves from Yugi's attack may cause him to fall to his death. Yugi spoke to Yami, telling him not to do it. Yami contemplated, but in the end decided to attack. Téa ran to Yugi insisting that this isn't like him and calls for the ordinary Yugi to come out, but Aelita followed her to incapacitate her. Chris holds Aelita back, saving Téa's life and allowing Yugi to cancel the move, much to Aelita's annoyance. Kaiba took his turn and won the Duel, claiming five of Yugi's Star Chips. Téa Duels Mai for the Star Chips. Using a combination of Magic Cards, Téa makes her "Shining Friendship" card defeat Mai's "Harpie Lady". Although Mai is able to turn the Duel around, using "Harpie's Feather Duster", she is impressed by Téa's performance and wants to give Yugi the Chips, so she surrenders saying "Harpie Lady" was her best monster and Téa defeated it. After the Duel, Pegasus disappears. Determined to ensure the captive souls are returned, Team Lyoko searched for Pegasus. They found a number of Pegasus' men carrying him away after he was assaulted by Yami Bakura. Croquet explained that he was attacked. (In the English version, he said that Pegasus had fallen ill.) Team Lyoko headed to Pegasus' tower, where they found a diary entry addressed to new King of Duelists who defeats him, explaining why he created Duel Monsters. After Team Lyoko found Mokuba was back to normal, Croquet handed Yugi the other prizes on behalf of Pegasus, who had been taken to hospital. Yugi received the card "The Ties of Friendship", was crowned the King of Games and also received the 3 million dollar check, which he gave to Joey for Serenity's eye operation. Franz Hopper Saga Three months passed after the Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Dragon Balls have one more month before they became active. Jeremie modifies the program used to detect activated towers, making it possible for Aelita to live on New Earth all of the time. Duke Devlin joined Team Lyoko. Team Lyoko discovers and explores Carthage. XANA begins stealing Aelita's memory using the Scyphozoa. Team Lyoko find Franz Hopper's diary, and Jeremie tries to decode it. Jeremie tries to create a monster of his own, but he is forced to destroy it due to a bug in the program. Team Lyoko find out that Franz Hopper is trapped somewhere on Lyoko. When Franz Hopper's diary is decoded, Team Lyoko find out that he was the creator of Lyoko and that Aelita is his daughter. XANA manages to steal Aelita's memory, and uses it to escape from the supercomputer and onto the internet. Chris could only bring himself to say of Aelita, "Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, hers was the most... Human." Franz Hopper gives Aelita her memory back. Team Lyoko discover the Core of Lyoko and the fact that XANA now wants to destroy Lyoko for good. XANA destroys Lyoko's outer sectors using Code: XANA. Team Lyoko try to find and materialize Franz Hopper. William Dunbar is brought into the group. XANA possesses William during his first trip to Lyoko, and uses him to destroy Lyoko. Team Lyoko find out that Franz Hopper has survived the destruction of Lyoko. Thanks to Franz Hopper, Jeremie and Aelita manages to recreate Lyoko. Chris and Jeremie are looking for a way to free William from XANA. Battle City Four months is finally over, the Dragon Balls were reactivated once again. When Yugi asked Téa if she could go out with Yami, Chris borrowed Bulma's Micro Band, so he can shrink and travel with her in her shorts pocket when they went on a date. Team Lyoko found the Four-Star Dragon Ball at the Duel Academy. Then they located the Six-Star Dragon Ball on Moonscar Island in the Louisiana bayou, where they find themselves amongst worshipping un-dead werecats and a swarm of zombies. XANA have the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the Virtual World Facility, sending the ball to the digital world and ensuring that Team Lyoko never found it. At the Pier, Yugi was forced to duel Joey, who was possessed by Marik. Each player had their ankles chained to an anchor, which would drag them underwater to drown after the timer reaches 0. The only way for either player to save themself was to defeat their opponent, which would open a box, giving them a key. Chris confronts Franz Hopper and asks him to save Teana, the Tuffle princess (with immortality, a push of button cannot kill her, should anyone else interfere). Franz possesses Téa and attacked one of the Rare Hunters, making sure that he never threaten Teana's life. Yugi, Joey, Chris, Mai, Téa, Tristan, Duke and Serenity arrived at the KaibaCorp Stadium for the finals. Yugi was suspicious of the finalist Marik, who is under the guise "Namu", and Ryo Bakura, who should be in the hospital. Téa cleared any suspicion of Namu, by informing Yugi of how he saved her, Joey and Bakura earlier. Shortly after Odion Ishtar, pretending to be Marik arrived, everyone boarded the blimp, where the finals took place. Virtual World On the way to the semi-finals, Noah Kaiba and the Big Five forced them to land in his water fortress, thus sending them to the digital world expect Jeremie and his friends. Yami convinced Noah to Duel him after he said that Kaiba would have beaten Noah, had Noah not used Mokuba to keep him from losing, taking over Kaiba's duel and combining Kaiba's deck with his own despite Kaiba having only 400 life points while Noah had over ten times that. Chris joined teamwork with Yami. With every passing turn, Noah turned each one of Yugi's friends to stone when Yugi failed to defeat him. After a harrowing battle, Yugi leaves Chris and offered Yami support and took him to his soul room. Chris have his "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." Chris summons the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and tributes it to summon a new dragon "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon." As Chris was about to win the duel for Yugi in order to save the everyone, he sees William cheering on him. Noah tried to turn William to stone, believing he was one of Yugi's friends, but to Chris' surprise that XANA used invisible force field to make WIlliam magic-proof. After Noah called XANA his lord, Odd suggests that Chris make Yugi drop the gang's fate out of his hands so Aelita created the sparks within the statues when Jeremie finished the People Recreation Program. Chris sacrificed Yugi's friends with "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", breaking the statues and releasing Yugi's friends' sparks, shocking Yugi and Yami and enraging XANA. After the stone pieces crumble into dust, Jeremie recreated the real everyone, complete with the invisible force fields around them. When Chris tries to re-awake Yugi, his soul gets sucked into the Millennium Puzzle. In the soul room, Yami and Yugi are shocked by their friends' sacrifice, but Chris managed to talk them by imagining Yugi's friends giving him the cards drawn by "Card of Sanctity". With them, Yami Summoned Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to win the Duel against Noah. After both Yugi and Chris win, the sparks returned to their rightful places and the group become conscious. Noah tries to help the gang to escape from the Virtual World after Gozaburo reveals his plans. However, Noah tricked all of them so he could escape using Mokuba's body, only to be followed by Chris, at Franz Hopper's urging. When Noah organized a missile attack to destroy the fortress, including the servers for the virtual world, Chris contacted the group and explained that they must get out quickly before the virtual world is destroyed. Franz told them to go the arcade. Yugi, Duke and Joey fought off more of Gozaburo's monsters, while Téa, Serenity, Frances, Danny and Tristan went there. Noah's plan is slowly thwarted. Aelita gives Chris the Four-Star Dragon Ball since Noah stolen only two Dragon Balls. Chris taunted Noah into missing the Four-Star ball and conviced him to have a change of heart. Afterwards, he realized he was wrong. After escaping the virtual world and leaving Noah's fortress before it gets destroyed, Chris is worried, but it's not about Gozaburo Kaiba. He's wondering where XANA is hiding. Battle City Finals The KaibaCorp blimp took the finalists to the Duel Tower for the Battle City finals. Category:Lyoko Warriors